Sensei
by Arashi Ushino
Summary: This is just the first story I put together. Slight NaruSaku and Original character with Ino. The story more or less follows the Oc/Ino pairing.


Sensei

Naruto Uzumaki had just learned of the Kyubi no Kitsune the previous day. He also knows that he he the jailor for the nine-tailed fox. The villagers, however, do not see him like that. Needless to say, he felt betrayed.

He knows that his friends don't know, and is afraid that if he tells them, that they'll leave him and he won't have any friends. The next day he wasn't too happy, but he still got up and went to class to meet his team and sensei. He learned that his teammates are Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka.

When he enters the room, he seems very depressed and doesn't even put on a mask. Naturally enough, Sakura and Ino were arguing to much about Sasuke to notice Naruto's presence. Suddenly a man, a woman, and a young man came into the room.

As soon as Ino noticed the young man, she forgot Sasuke even existed and focused on this new 'hottie.' The young man said, "There has been a change in plans. Sakura, you will be trained by Tsunade. Naruto, you will be trained by Jirayia. Ino will come with me." "Who are you three anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade and I are two of the Legendary Three Sanin. This guy is the fourteen-year-old super-prodigy Janin." Replied Jirayia. (A/N: Not to be confused with Jonin. Janin is above every rank, even the Kage.) The 

only thing running through Ino's mind was 'Man. He is a total hunk. Especially to be over the Legendary Three. Maybe he'll go out with me.'

Ino instantly latched onto the Janin's left arm and asked, "Will you go out with me?" The Janin slowly moved his head and gave her a cold but non-hatred type look. This made Ino let go and back away slowly.

"I am known as sensei by everyone. Even the Hokage. You may call me Josh. I am to be your sensei. After I get to know you, I might go out with you. For now, however, no. You are pretty though." Even though he spoke cold but not harshly, Ino blushed furiously with the comment.

All three sensei's then took their respective student's and left. (Now we follow Josh and Ino.) "Josh-sensei-kun. Am I gonna learn some cool jutsu?" asked Ino. Completely ignoring the affectionate suffix, Josh replies, "Hai. You shall learn some really, as you put it, "cool" jutsu. However, don't take any of them lightly. I'll also be training you from the crack of dawn to the particles of dust."

After telling each other a little about themselves, Josh told Ino to buy the heaviest sets of weights possible. Josh over the course of the next month put Ino through training that made Ino swear she died and went to hell. She was even wearing up to seven-hundred pounds per limb.

Whenever she took them off, she noticed that she had increased her strength and speed so much , that it was considered that only a demon could do it. Josh made her train so much that some would say that her death would be to close. She did about die three times. Every 

time after she got out of the hospital, Josh put her through her hellish training immediately.

Ino often began to wonder if he even had any other emotions for caring. Her doubts of his inability to care were always crushed at the end of the training day, when he would care to her wounds. She noticed that during those times, he treated her like a lady, and never made her feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. He would even take her for something to eat.

Afterward would walk her home. One night he completely surprised her by giving her a quick kiss on the lips. After this, she never thought he didn't care. At first, she thought he was Satan from hell. But quickly realized that it was only for her benefit.

Over the period of one month, Ino used her sexy femininity to make Josh open up to her. (Not being perverted.) Just to admit that he had feelings for her. Ino noticed that he was also slowly starting to hold her hand in public, even if only a half-hour at a time.

One day she heard Josh say that she should cut her hair. She did just that. When Ino walked by him, he had a look that screamed, 'If you don't watch it I'll be in your pants before you know it.' Her strength was second only to Tsunade's.

The next month Jirayia and Tsunade got together with Josh for a student spar. Before the fight started, Josh told Ino not to go all out. She nodded in understanding. As soon as the fight started Josh yelled, "Take them off Ino!" Everyone but Ino looked at Josh. Their heads snapped back to the students when they heard a boom.

They noticed that Ino took off some weights. Tsunade was about to say something when Josh said, "2800 pounds. She'll be wearing 11,200 pounds by next month. Especially with me training her. The good thing is, she never complains." (That sounded so perverted.) Tsunade and Jarayia looked at Josh like he was crazy.

Ino disappeared from sight. Ino's voice came from nowhere, "Keep a constant watch. I can see your every move. There's not a thing you can do about it." Before Naruto and Sakura could look at each other, they were flying in circles then slammed into a tree.

Sakura picked up a tree and swung it violently while Naruto hid. (I wouldn't want to be hit by a tree either.) Ino only laughed. She made herself noticed. Sakura threw the tree at Ino, who caught it as if it were nothing. This made Sakura stand stunned. Ino immediately disappeared again and made Sakura fly into Naruto knocking him out.

Sakura was about to get up when a tree slammed into her. Sakura couldn't move. Ino appeared beside her and pushed down on the tree, in turn pushing down on Sakura. After a couple minutes, Sakura gave up.

Sakura asked, "How did you get this strong?" Ino replied, "Because my torture was what everyone would consider Hell itself. That's right, I went through one month of hell just to get the power that I've got." Sakura stood stunned. Ino, after putting her weights back on ran to Josh and asked, "How was that, Josh-sensei-kun?" Then kissed him on the lips.

"Very good. Let's go Ino-koi. You need another month of Hell." Replied Josh. They both walked away hand-in-hand leaving a very 

confused Sakura, Tsunade, and Jarayia. "Well Tsunade. It seems that girl defrosted his frozen heart." Said Jarayia. Tsunade agreed. Sakura was still at a loss for words.

As they left Jarayia and Tsunade were thinking 'I just hope he doesn't give her his "special" hell exercise. Although she just might be able to pull it off, if what she said was true.'

When Josh and Ino got back to the usual training grounds, Team Guy was there. Guy seen Josh and asked him to let Ino spar against his students, meaning all at once. Josh accepted the "offer" and the match was underway.

Team Guy figured with three-to-one odds, that they'd have the advantage. Boy how wrong they were. After making quick work of Neji and Tenten, she turned to Guy. "Hey Guy-sensei? If you let Lee take his weights off I'll do the same." Said Ino. Guy looked at Lee and nodded. Lee took off his weights along with Ino.

It was now a contest of speed, power, and stamina. With Ino proving to be better at all three at once than Lee could do one at a time. Within five minutes Lee was down for the count.

The next day the Sanin's and Janin met with their respective students. They were told that they would be entering the Chunin exams as a team. Then told that they would be given the day off. The Genin were beaming at this.

Naruto managed to get Sakura to spend the day with him. Ino went to do some "light" training for about an hour, then do whatever from there. When Ino got back to the village, she stopped by the family 

shop to let her day know that she was doing alright. She then left to find her sensei-kun.

Ino found him with Tsunade and Jarayia drinking sake. When she walked up to him she asked, "Aren't you too young to drink sake?" Without turning his head he said, "No. My rank makes me old enough for everything that I want to do. Besides, what are you wanting?" "I came for you. Now come on, were going to spend the day together. As a couple." Ino replied.

Josh sighed, paid for his sake and left with Ino, hand in hand. They both ran into Naruto, who was with Sakura. They both seemed to be having a good time. Josh and Ino left them alone and went to a cinema or they would have if it wasn't playing an "Icha Icha" movie.

Two more months of training and the Chunin exams were starting to take place. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were now at the levels of Sanin, ANBU, and Janin respectfully. They passed the first exams with no problem. Now was the finals to prove that they have what it takes.

The first round is Naruto vs. Shino. Both boys came to the center of the arena and got in their battle stances. Shino sent out his bugs, while Naruto sent in his Kage Bunshin. Naruto made quick work of Shino. (A:N/ So I'm not going in full detail. I don't care.)

The second round is Sakura and Kiba. They both came to the center of the arena. Kiba as always was cocky. Sakura only used her strength on him when he got close enough to knock him out. (Cheap shot.)

The third round was Neji vs. Hinata. (A:N/ Just think of what happened in the show, except for Naruto rooting for Hinata.) The fourth round is Ino vs. Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was confident with his Kage mane no Jutsu. Ino knew of his confidence and let him take control. When she was in his control, she ran the seals in her head and shouted, "Reverse Kage mane no Jutsu possession."

Suddenly Ino had control over Shikamaru. She had a hidden Shadow Clone use the Shintenshin no Jutsu to take complete control over Shikamaru's mind. The possessed Shikamaru said, "I quit." Then the Shadow Clone left Shikamaru's mind quick enough for him to hear, "Winner, Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome while he went to the stands. Ino used the Flying Thunder God Technique to reappear in the stands. After all the matches, Gaara was the only on not having fought yet. His choice was Ino Yamanaka. Everybody looked at Ino, only to see that she was smirking and shaking with anticipation.

Before anyone knew it, Ino and Gaara had already started fighting. When Gaara tried to punch Ino, she caught his fist and crushed it with her inhuman strength, causing Gaara to scream in pain. All onlookers were wondering how Ino had gotten so strong in such a short time.

When Gaara passed out from the pain, Ino reinforced his seal, so Shukaku wouldn't be so, for the lack of better words, troublesome. Josh appeared next to Ino and said, "Ino. You used strength without my permission, as your punishment, you will run around Konoha 2,000 

times. Do 500,000 push-ups. 2,000,000 squat thrusts, then use the rest of the month do double those numbers"

Ino's only reply was, "Hai, sensei." Before disappearing making everyone think, 'she is fucking crazy.' Guy and Lee were shouting about 'THE FLAMES OF YOUTH.' Then to top it off, they did the whole 'Lee, Guy-sensei.' Twenty times before hugging with a sunset background.

Everyone quickly left. 'Gee I wonder why?' Josh also noticed that Sakura and Naruto were holding hands, in a more than friendly manner. When Josh, Naruto, and Sakura got to the training grounds, Josh asked, "Did you do your exercises?" "Hai. I did Sensei-kun." This made Naruto and Sakura look at each other then back at the other two.

Josh had Sakura and Naruto do fifty of every exercise. Ino on the other hand was already re-doing her exercises. The following week Jarayia came and took Naruto for some training. Whilst Tsunade did the same for Sakura.

During the training, Naruto learned the Rasengan. Josh on the other hand, perverts use your imaginations. _Time skip 5 years._

Jarayia, Naruto, Josh, and Ino came back to the gates of Konoha, but with someone extra. It's a baby girl. Guess who her parents are. They went to Tsunade's office to report their return. As they were on their way, Sakura immediately ran to Naruto and gave him a good French kiss.

When they got in the office, the baby wanted to be fed. _**Dun Dun Dun. **_This meant that Ino would have to remove her top and bra. She went over to the corner where it would seem "safer" to do so. Josh sent a look to Jarayia that promised immense pain if he so much as 

even looked. Tsunade seen Ino nursing the infant and gave Josh one of those looks.

She was about to say something when Sakura and Naruto came in. Sakura seen Ino's "compromising" position and covered Naruto's eyes. Naruto didn't care if a woman was naked in the same room as him. If there was a baby, that woman would be long forgotten. Naruto is a sucker for the infants.

Ino couldn't tell if Naruto was staring at her, or Ami (the baby) in awe. When Ami was done, Ino quickly put her clothes back on. Josh noticed Naruto's behavior and came to a quick conclusion. "Naruto. Would you like to hold her?" Naruto jumped for joy. (It was like he got free ramen for life.)

He quickly but gently to the infant from Ino and started making cooing sounds. Everyone then told Tsunade about their time of training. When done, Tsunade told Sakura and Naruto, "Now as much as your love for each other has bloomed tremendously. Don't go and have kids of your own, until your absolutely ready." Naruto wasn't paying attention, and Sakura was red in the face from embarrassment.

Josh suddenly remembered something and needed to talk to Tsunade privately. So everyone else left. "I need to find a couple of friends of mine. I fear that a part of my past is going to come soon." Tsunade, not wanting to ask questions, let Josh do so.

-Meanwhile-Lemon-Lemon end- (use your imagination.)

"Naruto, that was great. Wanna go another round?" asked a **very **happy Sakura. "Sure Sakura. If you don't mind that is." Replied an equally happy Naruto. Thus began round two.

Josh ran through the woods at insane speeds. Tsunade was wondering what Josh could have meant by what he said, but thought nothing of it, so she guzzled some sake. Josh soon found a cave and shouted, "RYU! IT'S KARLOK! COME ON!" Ryu immediately came rushing out.

-Meanwhile-Lemon-Lemon end-

"Jeez Naruto. How much stamina do you have anyway?" asked Sakura. "If I'm right, I can go for a few more hours." Replied Naruto. Sakura got wide-eyed and started round nine.

-Elsewhere-

"Please go to sleep Ami." Said Ino. All Ami did was cry harder. Ino then noticed that Ami had teeth, more like fangs. Slit pupils, sharp nails. She only wondered, "Josh. What is happening to our daughter?"

When Josh burst through his front door, he spotted a dead Ino. After closer investigation, she was clawed and bitten to death. He went to the crib to see Ami in her beast-like form staring back at him with eyes of a cold-hearted monster.

When Ami tried to attack Josh, he dodged and knocked her unconscious. Josh then went to Ino and said, "Demon Style: Revitalization." (Just to skip, just imagine and human Ino with some demon features.) When she saw Josh she hugged him.

He then explained everything to her. The next day Ino was worried that she and Ami would be ridiculed for their new looks. However Josh had already told Tsunade, and she made it against the 

law to do or say anything. One week later, Ryu came in with Fei. They immediately set off to put the ultimate seal on Ami.

After that Josh explained to Ino that it was to keep Ami from actually spreading the curse. After checking and not finding any faults in the seal, Ryu decided to take his leave. Fei decided to stick around for a while.

-Some months later-

(Quick FYI. Naruto and Sakura decided to leave the village. However to do come around from time to time.) Ino ran into Sakura, who's abdomen was "swollen." Sakura saw Ino staring at her and quickly left. No one even knew that Sakura was even going to have a baby.

Ino never thought of this again, and went home. Sometime later, Ino would be participating in the Jonin exams. When she got into the arena, she saw who her opponent would be. **Dun Dun Dun. **Josh.

Josh said, "Aishiteru. But I'm coming at you with intent to kill. I expect you to do the same." Ino scoffed and said, "You better believe it. I don't plan to back off now." Josh nodded, then the match began.

Ino removed her 44,800 pounds of weights and the fight was underway. After a very good match, they both shouted, "PERFECT RASENGAN: ALL ELEMENTAL ATTACK!" They were even amping the power. Thus slamming them into the walls. After three more hours, Tsunade was the only one left.

She had them stop, gave Ino a Jonin vest, blah blah blah. Josh and Ino went home to celebrate. They drank the night away, along with some adult rated fun. (Thankfully Ino doesn't pregnant this go around.)

A couple weeks later, Josh had to go on a mission. Josh gave Ino a kiss and took off. Ino didn't know when Josh would return, but she did know she be here. To wait for his return.

The End.


End file.
